


Kingdom of Ashes

by Fireheart_Rowaelin



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart_Rowaelin/pseuds/Fireheart_Rowaelin
Summary: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius has survived Endovier. She has survived heartbreak and loss. She has survived the king's reign. However, she now needs to survive Maeve, the Dark Queen of Fae, who has locked her up in an iron coffin to complete her destiny.Will she survive? Or will she surrender to the darkness and pain of suffering once and for all?Contains spoilers for EoS. Starts where EoS ends.





	1. Heir of Ash and Fire

She couldn't take it. The pain was awful and the uncomfortable iron coffin Maeve had locked her inside gave her very little comfort.  
Her back positively ached and blood trickled down - like a slow-moving river down a mountain side.  
She did not know how long she had been in the iron coffin for. Had it been hours? Weeks? Months? She couldn't tell as she was locked in darkness.  
Usually, she didn't mind the dark. However, the darkness the heavy iron mask created reminded her too much of Endovier.  
Sometimes, she wished Sam were here. He would know how to help her in this situation. But he was not and there was nothing she could do.  
My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and I would not be afraid.  
Terrasen is safe, she told herself. Everyone is safe.  
As she kept repeating these words, darkness cane over her and dragged her to the peaceful realm of sleep. And so she dreamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She did not know where she was. Everything was white - white marble flooring, white marble walls.  
Am I dead? she wondered to herself.  
As soon as those horrible thoughts passed her mind, Aelin heared foitsteps. She whirled, hand going to her waist to grab a blade. Only then did she realise that she was unarmed.  
"Who's there?" she asked but no one gave a reply. Maybe she was just imagining it. "Who-" she cut off as she noticed the figure standing a few feet behind her.  
It was a woman, with dark skin and chocolate coloured eyes. Nehemia.  
Aelin fell to the ground. Surprisingly, she did bot feel any pain as her knees painfully met with the white marbele floor. Just then she realised she did not have any injuries - she felt no blood down her back.  
Nehemia looked at her with kind eyes. Eyes she would never see again.  
Aelin needed to say it-she had wanted to since they had fought a few nights before she was assassinated. It was one of the few nights that still haunted ber dreams. She hung her head and whispered, "Nehimia I... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I realise this may be a dream but I needed-"  
She was cut off by a laugh from Nehemia. "Oh, Aelin. This is a dream, yes, but I can still hear you. I can talk to you too, like I am doing now," her friend replied. She paused then continued, "I know you did not mean any of the things you said. And neither did I, Elentiya."  
Aelin couldn't hold in her sobs any longer.  
As she sobbed, she heard footsteps approching, then strong arms embrace her. Aelin stiffened but did not pully away.  
Nehemia said in a soft voice, "I am here to get you out."  
Aelin looked up at that. "H... How? Why?" she asked, almost whispering.  
Nehemia smiled. It was not a sad smile, but a happy one. "You know how. Wyrdmarks. You can escape."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aelin awoke with a start. She now knew how to escape.  
As the lid of her iron coffin opened, she began making a plan. A plan to escape and see Rowan again.


	2. Queen of Darkness and Deciet

As the lid to her iron coffin opened, blinding light flooded the interior. At first, it was so bright all Aelin could do was close her eyes.  
Then rough hands grabbed her iron-clad arms, making sure to put enough pressure to make her gasp aloud. Then her heavy iron mask was ripped from her face.  
She heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. Opening her eyes, she looked around her, assessing where she was with the skills beaten into her. She was in a grand chamber, one she recognized and one she dreaded. Doranelle, home of nightmares.  
As she continued scanning she noticed a woman sitting on a throne. Maeve. Her blood boiled with rage, a reminder of what she lost but what she was going to earn back.  
"Welcome back, Heir of Mala Fire-Bringer," she purred. "Did you enjoy your stay?"  
Aelin scowled. As if she would enjoy being lugged around in an iron coffin!  
Maeve just clicked her tongue. "Seems Aelin Wildfire has no words to say. Cairn. Proceed from where we left of."  
Cairn gave only a nod of acknowledgement before dragging her forcefully towards the middle of the room. Thats when the pain started.  
At first it was minor, barely any pain at all. But then it got worse with every deafening crack of Cairn's whip across her already mangled skin.  
She bit her cheek to keep herself from gasping or screaming. Thankfully the pain stopped, but she knew there was more to come.  
When Maeve spoke next, Aelin was gasping for breath. The pain... It reminded her too much of Endovier. But I survived, she told herself. And I would survive this no matter what.  
"So, Heir of Brannon, what number was that?" Maeve drawled, obviously taking pleasure in seeing her tortured.  
Aelin didn't say anything.  
I am Aelin-  
Another crack of the whip, the harsh material biting hard lines into her skin.  
I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius-  
"What number, Aelin?" Maeve asked, but she didn't reply.  
And I would not be afraid.  
Maeve growled. "Fine. Since you are incapable to answer such a hard quesion, I will ask another. Where are the Wyrdkeys?"  
Aelin still didn't say anything. Maeve didn't deserve answers and she wasn't going to give her any.  
Just then, a messenger came running into the throne room as though his life depended on it.  
"What?" Maeve snapped.  
The messenger gulped, then stammered, "Y... Your Ma..Majesty.... There are some Fae a... At the gates... Requesting your presence im..im.. Immediately."  
Maeve groaned. Obviously, this was not part of the plan.  
As Maeve walked out of the throne room, shouting orders at various servants, Cairn forced the iron mask onto her face then dragged her back into her painful iron box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who bothered to read and left kudos! It means a lot to me!


	3. Prince of Ice and Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this in the middle of the night lol

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius, consort of the Queen of Terrasen, stared into the fire, into the glowing orange embers.  
It had been days since Aelin-his wife, his mate, his Fireheart-was taken. By that bitch, Maeve.  
He looked away from the bright embers that reminded him too much of Aelin, and looked up to the night sky.  
Four days. Four days since he last saw Aelin. Four days since he held her in his arms, since he breathed in her scent.   
It all reminded him of Lyria, not knowing what was going to happen to his fire-breathing queen.  
At this time of night, only he was awake. Elide, Lorcan and Gavriel were asleep around the fire.  
He, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. At least, not without being plaughed by nightmares. And not just nightmares about Aelin; nightmares about Lyria, about Doranelle, about the many battles he had fought within for Maeve, the bitch who had killed his first love, stole his mate and locked her in an iron box.  
Rage boiled within him-the only emotion he ever felt these days apart from numbness, saddness and guilt. Guilt from not being there when she needed him most.  
It was unfair. Aelin, his beautiful queen bought to him by heaven, his mate through many dangers, was trapped in and iron box, an iron mask strapped to her face, bound in iron, whilst he was here, unharmed.  
He would kill Elena for what she did. Manon had told them everything about what had happened when they were in the witch mirror. How Elena had saved Aelin when she had died that unfortunate night, bought her back to life. How Elena made a promise to her mother, a promise that risked Aelin's life.  
Nameless is my price. Sacrifice. That is what Aelin became those thousands of years ago. A pawn against the Valg King, a solution to a petty mistake made by rutting Elena herself.  
He lowered his head when he felt a a phantom pain down his back. Aelin. They were hurting her. Whipping her.   
He had never forgotten that feeling of being whipped that day in the throne room. The day when he finally got free of Maeve, when he became bound to Aelin.  
He lay down and closed his eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep as darkness consumed him, taking him to the Realm of Dreams. A place where he now feared.  
_________________________________  
Blood. So much blood, so much pain.  
That was all he saw.  
Death, destruction.  
That is what the chamber he was in reminded him of.  
He was in a room; not particularly grand, but one he knew well. Very well, due to having came here on multiple occasions for Maeve.  
He was in the torture room of Doranelle.  
Assessing his surroundings, he took a sharp intake of breath. There, strapped to a table was Aelin.  
There was blood trickling down her arm from deep cuts made from the precision of a knife. A sharp one at that.  
Rowan tried to move toward Aelin. However, he could not. His feet were practically glued to the floor on the other side of the room.  
All he could do was watch in horror-useless, terrifying horror-as Maeve, the stupid bitch, ordered Carin to torture her.  
All he could do was watch as Carin-stupid, sadistic Carin-pierced her skin, digging the blade within her flesh.  
All he could do was watch as Aelin jerked against her bonds, screaming.   
All he did was prey for this nightmare to end as-  
_________________________________  
Rowan jerked awake, gasping, sweat tricking down his back, as would Aelin's blood trickle down hers due to the lashings.  
He dug deep within himself, finding the bond connecting them, binding them together. The mating bond.  
He sent some words down the bond in hopes that Aelin will hear them.  
I will find you. I will always find you. To whatever end.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be additional chapters!
> 
> Don't forget to heart and comment!


End file.
